


Let's talk about death

by LarsArtt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And for the 20th time Gavin shows he is dumb af, I just wanted to do an historical au, M/M, So I don't know what's going on anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/pseuds/LarsArtt
Summary: It's  1854Gavin caught himself in the biggest storm ever judt after being robbed. Desperate because it's really late and he literally doesn't know where's home, he finds shelter in an abandoned mansion he has never seen beforeBut maybe it's not that abandoned as he tought(This is a recopilation of a twitter thread I've been writting for months)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 14





	Let's talk about death

Gavin entered in that mansion for shelter, it was raining so much, more than he had ever seen in his life and he's far from home  
Seeing all that portraits of a pale tall guy with ice blue eyes while he enters the place and he swears he could see the pictures following him with the look.  
Walking trough the corridors of the big mansion only iluminated by an oil lamp and the light of lightnings

At one moment he can hear steps, steps that aren close, really close and he doesn't know who or what is making them. Maybe it's the owner of the mansion looking for who he hell entered without permission.  
Maybe is just his mind playing with him, trying to make him be paranoic. That were his toughrs until he saw someone walking with another oil lamp from one of the rooms Gavin was passing by

They both freeze, staring at eachother, Gavin got that scared when he saw him he couldn't even say "sorry but I needed to shelter from this storm"  
But he realizes the other guy is the same man as the paintings, same blue eyes looking at him with a quiet expression, nothing usual because there was a freacking stranger in his house. Gavin closes a little his eyes a little to focus more on the look of the other man, and he isn't sure if he was alucinating or not, but for a second he saw the stuff in the room behind that man through his bodie.  
But that was impossibl, right? Humans aren't translucent, right?

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
He said with a soft voice, like if he were talking to a friend

"G-gavin Reed, sir. I tought this house was abandoned...and the rain... and I live too far away..."

"As you can see, this house isn't abandoned, mr. Reed"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Niles"

"I'm really sorry, sir, I can leave if you want me to"

Niles turned around and started to get away, under the very surprised expression of the smaller man

"You can stay tonight. This is the biggest storm I've ever seen and it's better not go home until it stop. So please, do the favour of following me, I'll guide you to your room"

"Yes, yes of course" Gavin stuttered nervously, following Niles trough the empty corridors

The more Gavin focused on the place, the better the mansion looked, not as bad as he tought when he entered the place, all the forniture looked in really good state and the few things he could see with the light of both of their oil lamps, everything looked kinda expensive, but it was obvious from someone that lived in a mansion. The only problem it was is that he could see by the corner of his eyes the corridors changing their look, to a really bad condition one. Pieces of broken windows he just passed them by and they were perfectly fine.  
He doesn't know why but neither of that place or the owner of it looked right, his sixth sense was telling him to not trust Niles, and maybe that was the wiser option

"Tell me, Mr. Reed, why were you in the middle of the forest when it already got dark?" Ocassionally Niles looked back to confirm Gavin still was there

"Went to town for some supplies, but going back home I didn't realize from wich path I was going and some bandids docked me. I thank God they didn't attack me too"

"I'm sorry that terrible even happened to you. Everyday these forest becomes more dangerous, it's the perfect place for criminals, they can't be seen and can do whatever they want" Gavin noticed a bitter tone on Niles' voice

They stopped in front of a big closed door

"This will be your room for tonight. I do not really think I have any sleep clothes that fit you"

"Don't worry sir, you're already doing so much letting me stay and I'm very grateful for it"

Niles' expression relaxed just a little bit "No need to thank me. Wish you have a good night and really hope you can go home tomorrow, mr. Reed"

Gavin noded slightly and with a lot of effort opened the door. Of course there wasn't any ligh inside, but there were a couple of candles and he light them up with the fire of his light lamp.  
When his eyes adapted to the little amount of light, he could see that even if the room smelled like that door hadn't opened in a very long time, there wasn't any amount of dust on the night table or the wardrobe... everything was clean, too clean to be honest

"I think I'll leave, mr. Reed. As said before, good night"

"Night to you too, sir"

Niles stared at him without answering for a couple of seconds before leaving

Gavin was tired, really he was, to the point he tought he wasn't hearing Niles' steps as he stopped being on Gavin's vision field, but could still see the light of his oil lamp getting further away, getting less and less intense until he couldn't see it anymore  
Gavin then laid on the bed and took a deep breath.

He just get robbed when trying to go home, the biggest storm in history just arrives at that moment and he had to enter in an unknown place and met a weird guy that let him sleep on his mansion without making almost any answer. 'World really is a weird place' he tought.  
He took off his jacket, soaked by the rain and put them on a chair that was next to him, but when he got up and was on his way to lay and get some rest, he noticed about that enormous Niles' portrait just on top of the bed.

His serious expression staring at literally nothing made Gavin have serious shivers  
But anyways (and luckly) he found the way to finally close his eyes and get some rest

Well, with "rest", he meant like 3 hours of sleep, he woke up because a lightning fell very near the mansion  
He got up lazily, so sleepy that for a moment he didn't remember where he was.  
Walked out the bedroom to the one of the corridor's window. He saw a tree burning and it didn't take him so much to understand what the lightning hit

"That was pretty close" Gavin whispered

"Yes, yes it was"

The terrorized scream Gavin let out couldn't even explained with proper words.  
He turned sharply to Niles, whose face didn't change a bit even if his ears hurted because how high-pitched the scream was

"HOW... WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU ARRIVE?!"

Niles frowned a little bit hearing Gavin swearing

"Language, Mr.Reed"

"How do you want ME to control if MY HEART ALMOST STOPPED BEATING?!"

"But it didn't, right? I apologize for scaring you, wasn't really my intention. Just went to see where the lightning hit but didn't expect you there"

Gavin breathed deeply a couple of times, letting his heart relax a little. He knows he wasn't fully awake.. well, after that he was, that was true. But even with that he didn't listen Niles coming, and in a way the fact that he just was there less than 20 seconds after the fall of the lightning surprised him, so he asked

"Is your bedroom really far away from mine? I don't really explain myself how could you came here so fast, sir"

Niles rolled his eyes just to look, stare at how the flames in the tree were being extinguished by the rain"

"I'm not really used to sleep, it is my preference to take a walk. Guess I was at the right time and place, don't you think?"

"Yes... I think so"

There was a little pause before Niles talked again

"It's still raining..."

"And it doesn't look like it'll stop tomorrow"

Gavin sighed, tired "But I'll try to go back home by foot, even if I arrive at night again. Unless it's all flooded and I can't take a single step without the water reaching my neck" He let out a little nervous laugh, at the tought of having to be there another day made him be anxious

"I hope you can go tomorrow too, not understand me wrong." 

He made the littlest of smiles but still it made his whole face look more friendly 

"Sure you miss your family so much, your kids might be wondering where their father is"

Gavin smiled awkwardly "In fact I'm not even married"

At that times (1800), being 36 years old, not married and with lots of kids meant your life was going to be lame and not even God will ever love you

Niles kept quiet for a moment

"My apologies for asking"

"Oh, no, it's totally fine"

"Sometimes being alone is better than with company,don't blame yourself for that"

Gavin made another awkward expression"...Thank you?"

"You're welcome" Niles answered, not looking like he was being sarcastic at all

"Just another question, Mr.Reed. At what hour you're used to have breakfast?"

"Around 6 am,why?"

"Because I have to prepare it, of course"

"You don't need to do it, I can eat once I arrive home"

"Don't be senseless. You're my guest, is the least I can do"

"I wouldn't feel confortable if you-"

"So, at 6 am, right? Niles interrupted him  
"The dinning room is at the end of the corridor, and turning to the right after.  
Don't be very late, guess you wouldn't like the food to get cold"

Gavin knew he couldn't argue with him, so just noded

"Yes, I'll try to be puntual"

"Great. Now that I know it I can leave you alone if you wished to"

"I think I'll go to sleep again"

That was a clear 'Yes, leave'  
The little smile on Niles' face dissapeared

"Sure, as before, I wish you good night, mr.Reed"

"Same to you"

"And don't forget, breakfast at 6 am"

"Yes, I'll have it in mind"

Niles then turned around and leaved. Gavin made sure to be there until he couldn't be seen anymore because he entered in a room almost at the end of the corridor. And this time he could hear his steps all the time, even with the sound of the rain

"What a weird guy" 

He tought, in a way afraid of saying it out loud. In the stupid idea that Niles may be listening, like he somehow heard him when they met before

Gavin, knowing Niles was now far away, came back to his room and leaned on the bed again, ready to fall asleep one more time, and hopefully, without interruptions or unwanted talks

At that time of the year, it dawned at around 6 in the morning, so he assumed that he would go to have breakfast when the first rays of sun wake him. But was his internal watch the one who woke him up, his body was already used to eat at that hour.  
So his body made Gavin open his eyes just to realize that yes, it was almost the hour, but there wasn't any warm sunlight coming out of the window. Instead, the sound of a bigger storm than the night before, and wind.  
He heard the glass of the windows trembling because the strengh of the wind blowing

Gavin got up quickly and could see by the window it looked even worse than it sounded. Some trees that gave up to the wind laid in the ground  
The only thing he could do is curse is bad luck. Why now the biggest storm ever? Why now the universe is rejecting him and don't wanting him to return home?  
He couldn't, it was a suicidal idea to just try to walk hours and hours to his house with this climate. 

But he really hated the idea of being a whole day in that weirdo's mansion  
But there was any other option? Yes, going outside and surely be hitted by a lightning or crushed because a tree fell on him  
So yes, fuck everything, he didn't like Niles but he didn't like the idea of dying even less

Gavin tried to calm himself, just a little bit, to pretend he was calmed, walked trough the corridor and turned to the right just as Niles said just to find the biggest dinning room he has ever seen, the table was like, for 20 people?  
And it was full of delicious looking food, the smell made Gavin's stomach cry for taste a little bit of everything and he remembered he didn't eat anything since he left the town before being robbed and ending there

He saw Niles entering to the dinning room from the door thar surely was next the kitchen, holding a plate with some kind of pastries. He looked more relaxed than yesterday, even humming a song Gavin couldn't identify  
Niles notices his presence as soon as he left the plate on the table

"Good morning, Mr.Reed. You really were puntual"

Gavin pointed to all the food "What's this?"

"Breakfast" He answered like if it was the most obvious thing in the workd. "I forgot to ask what you usually have to eat so I did a little bit of everything. The sweet food in on the right side on the table and the more salty one is on the left.  
In the middle I left some condiments and fruit in case you want them. I'm making tea and coffee too, but if you want any other drink, tell me"

"I... I would have conformed just with a toast, sir"

"Just eat what you want, I'll take care of the leftovers"

"Okay..."

"So, should I go for tea?"

"Coffee, please, no sugar nor milk if possible"

"Sure, do the favor of take a seat while I go for it"

"Sure" Gavin mumbled, seeing Niles going to the kitchen just to appear minutes after with a cup of coffe as Gavin asked

"It's interesting how you asked me the coffee as If I were a waiter instead of serving yourself the milk and sugar"

Gavin'a cheeks went red,not noticing how rude he was acting like that "Sorry, I didn't realize at all..."

"I found it funny, don't need to apologize, you're the guest afterall. And talking about saying things, is there anything you want to talk about?" Niles asked while going to the other extreme of the table, sitting and taking a long sip to his cup.

"H-how you knew it?"

"You have a very expressive face, Mr.Reed. You looked worried about something since the moment you entered the room" 

Niles was a little far away, but there was so much silence in the room Gavin could hear him perfectly. And Gavin was surprised,he was good. Good at reading other's faces and not letting anyone read his own one

"I'm just worried about the wind, looks like it'll be really a pain in the ass-"

"Please, language" It was the second time Niles interrupted Gavin to stop him from swearing

"...Very difficult to go home with this weather"

"Are you asking me for more time here?" Even if Niles wasn't really close, Gavin could see his face changing for a second, losing that dead look

Gavin couldn't find the courage to say "yes". He felt like he was was taking advantage of a guy he just met and he was doing all of that because maybe he was alone and wanted to feel better with himself helping his poor ass

"Don't be shy to answer affirmately to my question.  
If I didn't want you to find shelter in my house until the storm end, you wouldn't be here"

He could feel some condescension in his tone, and to be honest, it was more than understandable

"Is that a yes?"

"You want it to be?"

Gavin hated, h a t e d when people answered his question with another one

"If it's not a burden, yes"

"It's not, of course. I like you going home with this infernal weather as you do.  
It's definetely not the same a single night that a whole day, so I just hope to be a good enough host" Niles was totally right

Gavin nodded "Thank you. I have some savings at home and after the storm I could go and-"

"No" Niles said, going back to his serious expression and voice tone  
"I won't accept any amount of money, this is not an hotel and won't make you pay. Now please eat before the food gets cold"

Shit, Gavin knew he just messed up talking about money, and now he thinks about it, Niles sure was rich, why would he need anything from him?  
He tasted his coffee, bitter of course, and looked again to the table. There was so much to chose and his stomach was asking for everything but his mind was saying that would be impossible.

So he took what they look like pancakes but flat, not fluffy at all, like omelettes but sweet, put some strawberry jam on them and some scrambled eggs there were on a plate near him.

Gavin could feel at all time Niles staring him, but when he tried to look at him, he was looking to another place.  
As Gavin guessed, Niles didn't was a guy who eats a lot. He didn't eat a single thing, saying he didn't like to have breakfast at that early hours. Only his drink, and there was a point when Gavin tought he was just sipping an empty cup

And after minutes of his fork hitting the plate, rain and wind as only sounds, things that were making things even more awkward than usual, Gavin asked

"So, what you usually do when you can't go outside, sir?" A sutile way to say 'what the hell I do to not get bored here, with you and your big ass mansion?"

Niles tilted his head, confused. Gavin could see him mouthing 'go outside?' before his eyes opened a little bit wide

"Oh, yes, of course! I don't really do a lot, maybe just read... not really interesting I know but I think neither I am"

Gavin wanted to say 'Yes, you don't look like the most interesting guy in the world' but contain himself and shut up

"I..." Niles continued thinking out loud, maybe looking for something Gavin could do, but after a few seconds he gave up  
"Nothing, I don't have nothing  
The only things I do are read for hours and do long walks trough the corridors. Sorry I can't give you more useful ideas"

"No, no, it's totally fine, I'd like to see your book collection if you don't mind" 

Gavin tought it was reading or dying because the boredom.  
Niles' face lighted up again. Guess he hasn't being asked about his books in so long... In fact, Gavin thinks he hasn't talk to someone in years. And would be understandable because he is really weird

"I'll be more than glad to show it to you, I think I sure have something interesting for you to read... you can, right?"

Oh yes, Gavin almost forgot how weird it was a middle class guy in that times knowing how to read. There was a lot of illiteracy and almost always only aristocrats could read

"Yes, yes I can. So, after breakfast I'd like to give a look to it"

Niles did again that little smile that made his whole face shine

"You're absolutely right, everything at it's time"

"Just hope not to be so much time in the library so you can have breakfast at your common hour"

Gavin said it just to see Niles' reaction. He wasn't sure if he was going to follow him all the time while he was reading or investigating a little his mansion just for curiosity

Niles tapped his fingers against the table with a nervous pace, making soft but audible sounds

"Yes, hope it so"

Gavin looked at Niles, who gave the look back and stared at eachother for minutes. In complete silence, like analyzing the other

"So, what's your occupation right now?" Nines keep asking and Gavin felt his patience running out

"You know? I'll find more confortable here if this wasn't a interrogation"

"I'm just curious about what kind of person you are, nothing more"

"You keep me asking and I don't even know your name"

"I told you. It's Niles"

"Sounds like a nickname. And even if it's your real name, you didn't even tell me your surname"

"My surname isn't relevant now"

"And why not?"

He could see Niles' face changed drastically, was obvious he didn't like at all how Gavin was talking to him

"I recommend you not to use that tone, Mr.Reed"

Did he just threat him?

Niles took a deep breath, and sure was counting to ten in his mind. He massaged the bridge of his nose softly

"You're right, my bad. My curiosity doesn't have limits and I always forget I need to colaborate too"

He came back to tap the table, this time at the rymth of a clock, sure he had some pocket watch in one of his jacket's pockets and was hearing the sound it was making

"If you want to know me, okay, I'll share information. My mother was a rich woman, murdered because there were high charges that wanted her dead  
I have two older brothers, both dissapeared and never seen again. So all my mother's fortune was given to me, the youngest of the three brothers.  
I bought the house we used to live in and I've been here since then, waiting, because I know one day they'll come back"

He looked at Gavin directly in the eyes and gave him a pissed smile

"Are you content now, Mr.Reed, with the information or you want to know more? Because I can tell if you still think this is an interrogation"

Gavin tried to talk, but barely could say "sorry"

"Oh, don't apologize, it's normal you wanted to know. I'm aware I don't look like a person you should trust: living in a mansion in the middle of the forest only with books as company? Yes, it sounds at least suspicious"

"Listen I didn't want to mean that" Gavin was doing something he has never done before: contain himself and not letting anger get control of his mind

Niles took another deep breath

"My apologies, Mr.Reed. Sometimes I forgot how to behave and lose my nerves. Hope this little incident can be forgotten as soon as possible"

"I mean, yes" Gavin continued, almost not listening to Niles "Living here isn't the best sensible thing. And appearing from who knows where and scaring others isn't it either. But I just know you from less than 24 hours and I can judge you... yet"

He made a little pause to put in words is toughts

"And sorry too for making you say your family stuff to a completely stranger. It has to be really hard to bear"

"You get used to it, but I'd prefer not talking too much about it."

His little smile came back to his face and Gavin felt relieved, he knew the tense part has passed. In a way he was scared of him kicking him out of his house and letting him alone in the storm  
But, deep inside he got scared of him too. That tone he used when said Gavin shouldn't use that tone with him made him have cold shivers  
Better not letting this guy get angry,he wouldn't like at all to ask if Niles has ever buried someone. Alive or not  
Gavin knows he "can judge"  
But his 6th sense says Niles isn't trustful

Gavin decided to stop eating, all this conversation wasn't making him really confortable.  
And thinking about how Niles could do whatever he wanted if Gavin makes him mad, how no one would hear his screams because they were in the middle of nowhere was making his hunger dissapear

He stood up and took all the plates he could take with both hands

"Where can I leave this?"

"I'd prefer if you let everything on the table. I'll take care of it"

"It's not too much for-"

"I'll take care of it" Niles repeated, voice serious. "You're my guest, I wouldn't feel confortable if you help me"

"Okay then" He let the plates in the table again. Gavin could see how Niles frowned a little and he realized he put some sweet dishes on the left side instead of the right one. And the same with the salty ones.  
Gavin rolled his eyes and put the dishes on their right side, making Niles' expression relax.  
Gavin can guess he was about to tell him he hasn't been all the morning preparing the table just to make Gavin put things in their wrong place

"Oh, I almost forgot it!" Niles said suddlenly "The library is at the third and fourth door of that corridor" He pointed with the look the door when Niles entered with the breakfast and the coffee.  
Gavin noticed it was a subtle way to tell him to get out of there, just as Gavin did that same night when they had their little talk

He was really impressed by how he was acting like just two minutes ago they weren't almost yelling at eachother  
Smiling at him with a smile that for Gavin wasn't as nice as he tought the first time he saw it  
He followed Niles instructions, counted the doors and entered the 3rd one  
And Gavin has to admit it was the biggest library he has ever seen. His house is really tiny and doesn't have not even 1/5 of all what Niles had  
There were books everywhere he put his eyes on

Gavin loved books, it was like a secret hobby, so that huge collection of books really impreseed him. And to be honests, he didn't even know where to start

"Mr.Reed, why don't you enter? Standing in front of the door isn't the best option"

This time, Gavin only jumped, not yelling like the other time Niles surprised him

"Okay, okay, I'm getting used to this" He breathed, putting his hand on the left side of his chest and sighing deeply

"I'll try to make some noises while walking to make you notice I'm near or something" Niles half jocked at Gavin's comment

"You better do, or I'll have a heart attack... don't look at me like that, it doesn't mean good"

"I'm afraid only you see it like that"

"What happened in this two minutes I was away? They changed to for another person?"

Niles raised both eyebrows, impressed

"Glad to see your mood has improved in such little time"

Gavin shrugged his shoulders "Guess I don't want to worry about things that are already talked"

"I'm surprised, that's actually a wise way to see things"

"Should I feel flattered with that?" Gavin grinned

"Almost nothing surprises me, so yes. Now, can we please stop talking between the corridor and the library?"

Gavin realized he almost forgot he wanted to see the place with all that conversation

"Sure"

They walked inside and almost automatically he noticed the smell of old books filling the room

"Any preference? I have books for literally every author and genre"

Gavin almost didn't listen to Niles focused on try to imagine hos much documents had to be there. More than 1000? Of course. 10.000? More than possible

"W-whatever is fine" He answered, not giving so much attention

"I can give you a selection of my favorite ones. They're all novels and poetry tho"

"That's sound quite nice" 

That waked Gavin's curiosity. What does Niles like? He could bet there's at least one novel about vampires at least. Maybe he has a"how to murder and hide a body" manual, who knows (Gavin is sure he could perfectly have that)

He walked into the middle of the room, that was a circular one. A circle made of shelves and sheleves of books with four armchairs and a little table in the middle.  
There was a big window next to the armchairs, Gavin guessed Niles knew that specific place would have a great ilumination. But it didn't surprise him.  
Niles looks like he knows everything all the time, and maybe he does. So it wasn't a surprise he already chose where to put the window and a place to seat.

In a bored tought he imagined Niles being days in the empty room, looking for the place to put the table and the shelves around it  
He decided not to seat, he just wanted just to see a little more

For him there isn't a better place to get lost than a library (at least he would have some kind of entertaiment if he did)  
There were whole walls of books, making a labyrinth with them.  
Tons of pages here and there.  
All clasified, every book, piece of paper and document had a special shelf depending on the genre it was written.  
Gavin realized they were organized by size and even color, it made him think how much time Niles has been there, because it isn't easy to put two floors with hundreds of books in their place

"Niles?" He shouted

"Yes?" Niles answered him, and by how his voice sounded, he was in the other corner of the book labyrinth

"I didn't believe you at first, but you really have a really big collection here"

"Thanks. I'm about to finish, so better go to the center of the room"

"You fine? Like, are they a lot of books, want me to help?"

"No, no, it's fine. Please can we stop doing this before my voice breaks? I'm not used to shout"

Gavin let out a tired sigh and obeyed Niles,sitting unconfortably on one of the armchairs  
He didn't want to sit, he wanted to keep investigating, to read everything, not only what Niles had choosen for him  
But the book recomendations was a nice detail, so he wouldn't say no to it

Niles came with a big pile of books, so much he couldn't see where he was going

"Do you need some help?"

"No, no, I'm doing fine"

He wasn't.  
Niles stumbled and let some books fall

Gavin could perfectly notice how Niles did his best not to swear (let's be honests, swearing after telling Gavin not to would be funny)  
He left the rest of the books on the table and went back for the ones that were on the ground.  
Niles sighed and looked trought the big window

"No matter how big the window is, when there's no Sun the ilumination is awful"

He took out a box of matches and lighted up some candles that were attached to the walls

"Fire in a library?" Gavin sounded obviously unconfortable

"I've been doing this since the moment I move here and at any moment anything happened"

Gavin looked at Niles like saying 'your house at the outside looks like it has suffer a fire, so your words don't make me feel better'  
Niles forced a little smile, looks like the fact he has to use candles even tho the window is three times his size annoyed him 

"Well, here I got some of my recomendations. I have more, of course, but these one are just a "beggining""

Gavin took all the books one by one, just looking their tape and reading some random page. They sure were old, the ink started to get a red tone, it usually happens when it's been a long time since they were written. But anyways they were in a great state, looked almost like they were new editions

He only knew one of the pile of books Niles brought to him, he never heard about the rest of them or about the authors of these  
He was giving a quick look to a conversation of what it looked like a teathre script when a yellowish page fell out the almost white ones and rested in the ground, at his feet

The page wasn't in the best conditions, and the letter looked like someone wrote it as fast as they could.  
Niles took it from his hands as soon as he realized what it was

"I'm sorry, this wasn't supossed to be there"

"What is it?"

"A page I was looking for, didn't know where it was"

Gavin raised an eyebrow confused, Niles really didn't want him to read what it was written

"It's something yours?"

"...Yes? Everything here it is"

"Not in that way. /Yours/. You wrote that?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I did" Niles said, like a prisioner that admitted their crime "I'm not good at that, so I just write to myself. Understand I don't want anyone to read it"

Gavin shrugged "Yes, I know what you mean, not judging anyone.  
But, even tho I can't read it, can I know what it's about?"

"Why you want to?"

"Can't I be curious?"

"Yes, I guess"

Gavin shifted his position in the armchair to be more confortable to listen to Niles

"Well, it's not the best plot either..."

"Just tell it, I'm not the most patient person"

"Okay, mr.Demanding, won't make you wait. It's just about my two brothers"

"The ones that dissapeared?"

"No, the ones that live in Italy, of course the ones dissapeared. I don't have any more brothers"

Niles massaged his nose's bridge 

"Okay, back to the point. I just wanted to imagine they are fine, alive. That they don't know where they are, so they start to live all kinds of adventures to come back home, where I'd be waiting for them"

Gavin found himself actually liking what Niles said

"...That's a good plot, not gonna lie. Sure you have a lot of ideas for it"

"Oh, yes, I've been writting them since 1746!"

Gavin literally felt his heart stopping just to beat faster than never the second after. His body going cold as a very disgusting shiver ran trough it.  
Hands starting to shake as his breath was doing too

"Niles..." His voice was a thread, imposible to hear"

"Yes?"

"It's 1854"

Niles glanced slowly at him, but not with a scary look, more like a surprised one

"1854?! A whole century already? Wow! Time really flies, don't you think, Mr.Reed?"

But Gavin could barely say a word, he was paralyzed.  
He could feel tears apearing in the corner of his eyes due to pure terror  
He tried to get up and run away from whatever Niles was, but his body didn't want to move a muscle

"What... what are YOU?"

"I see I'm still not ""acepted in society"". What a shame, I tough you knew it... I was making obvious too"

He got up to stand in front of Gavin, who was trembling of fear in his armchair,at the edge of start to cry  
He bowed at him with a quiet expression,didn't look like someone who wanted to kill Gavin as soon as he got distracted

"Let me introduce myself again.I'm Niles Stern. No Dead since 1740"

/Stern/

Gavin recognized that surname, years ago newspapers commemorate the 100th anyversary of one of the biggest murders done to an aristocrat family in that century

And everything got sense before all Gavin was seeing went black

He passed out

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Gavin woke up with a big gasp, cold sweet going down his spine  
He was breathing nervously, laid in the bed he has slept the night before with a wet towel on his forehead that fell to his legs when he got up

The memories about what happened hitted him like a bullet, at the same time he realized Nines staring at him, in fron of the only door there was. His only way to go was blocked by the dead guy

Gavin could swear he heard Nines letting out a dissapointed noise when he saw he was still alive. Gavin standed up and tried to talk with yerrified voice

"Listen, I don't know what I did to you, but don't kill me, you wouldn't like to clean the mess you'd do"

"I have cero interest in killing you"

Nines sounded bored, rolling his eyes while Gavin was stuttering, scared. He could guess it wasn't the first time someone discovers he has been more time dead than alive

"Then what you want from me?! I don't have anything, you denied my money and yesterday I was robbed!"

"I know. I don't want anything from you, just want to help you by keeping you save from the storm. Maybe I'm dead but I'm not dangerous.  
There are a lot of ghosts types and I'm just one of the less powerful and mortal ones, so please, stop putting yourself in evidence"

"I don't trust you the littlest" Gavin had the courage to say

"Totally understandable, I wouldn't believe me either" Nines answered, without being surprised at all about Gavin don't wanting to trust him. No one seemed to do

"You're going to keep me here forever until I die, right? I'm now like your prisioner?"

Nines raised an eyebrow

"I said stop putting youself im evidence. Of course I won't, and in my opinion, it's not the most polite thing to think someone who tries to help is going to kidnapp you or something

"You're not a "someone", you monster"

The dead one hissed, angry

"I'm sorry, they don't exist, ghost aren't monsters, thank you"

"Oh, I offended, you? My apologies, oh sir, for say something that hurted a no real person!"

His sarcam was Gavin's only way to hide he was about to faint again

"Mr.Reed, that's enough"

"Come on, don't try to be polite and try to look better than me and call me by my fucking name"

"I understand your anger, but please, watch your language"

"M-My language?! Are you hearing yourself!! I'm not the fucking creepy ghost here!"

The room's door closed violently, making a really strong noise.  
All the candles losing their flame because the wind  
The doork provoced when it closed. For a moment Gavin could only see a silhouette that shone slightly in fron of the door, could perfectly feel eyes staring at him, perforing his soul

All the candels recovered their light the second after the door closed, giving the room  
Not the most homely lighting.  
It was even worse with the sound of rain at the background

Gavin freezed, realizing now he really was trapped.And that entity in the room with him, looking at the poor human like if he was going to rip his head off

"I said it was enough, Gavin. You still don't see what's happening: I could have killed you in more ways than you think. This is /MY/ house, this is /MY/ territory. But here you are, save and sound.  
I helped you when you invaded /MY/ safe place, instead of just taking you out of my way  
I gave you somewhere to sleep and I gave you all my attention because you are /MY/ guest.  
I didn't put a single finger on you, I even won't come closer than this because I respect you. And that's how you treat me? Like a monster?  
Maybe I'm dead, but my feelings and mind aren't"

Niles crossed his arms, not stopping looking at Gavin directly in the eyes at any moment

"I think you should know what you say has consequences. Not for me, as I let clear, my intention isn't hurting you.  
But I'm acting much better than others would do. So be careful"

Gavin nooded quietly, feeling a huge lump in his throat "Y-yes, sir"  
His voice sounded ridicolously low, shaky and high pitched

Niles opened the door again and stepped aside so now he wasn't blocking it

"You can go or whatever you want to. You are and will never be forced to stay here. There are some provisions on the dinning table if you need them, the storm hasn't stop yet and wouldn't like if you get lost in the woods again without any help to survive.  
But of course you can't belive me! Afterall I'm a monster, I could have poisioned the food"

Gavin perfectly knew Niles was pissed, looks like he didn't like the littlest what he said.  
For a second, he even felt ashamed of saying it, Niles didn't do anything harmful to him, not even after he discovered he was dead

Gavin was known for the little amount of people that got the chance to know him that he was a big idiot. He'd be face to face with Death and keep messing with it

"How do you want me to leave with all the questions I have?"

He also was curious in an extreme limit, having the opportinity to flee, deciding not to

Stupid choices for a stupid man

Niles looked at him in the most, absolute astonishment

"You...have questions?"

"Uh, yes"

"You know you can leave, right?"

"Yes, I do"

"And remeber that you were crying terrified and now you have the chance to leave?"

"That was before. I'm okay now"

"So you aren't scared of me anymore even tho three minutes ago you were calling me monster. And I'm the weird one here...

"I'm still afraid, don't you think I'm not. But you know, I'm relaxing"

Niles just wanted to laugh because that conversation was being completely stupid

"So, Mr.Reed-"

"Gavin"

"...Gavin, you want to stay"

"Are you trying to make me leave? I can if you want. Your house, your rules"

"No,no, I'm just making sure you are being serious with what you're saying. Understand not everyone decides to stay with a ghost knowing they can flee and come back home"

"There have to be exceptions"

Niles couldn't help but smile. This guy couldn't be real, sure the fear made his brain shut down and now he can't think logically

"I guess it's true"

He took a chair and seated, in front of Gavin's bed, the alive one seating on the bed.

"Hope you don't mind if I get confortable"

"No,no, it's totally okay

Niles then crossed his arms and legs and rsised an eyebrow, waiting for the alive one's questions

"So... uhm... how did you die?" Gavin didn't want to say it like that, or let that question being the first one  
But as told before, he was a little bit stupid and doesn't think what he does almost all the time

There was silence, well, not a total silence, the rain still was falling and some distant thunder could be heard.  
Nines chuckled, relaxing his expression

"Right to the point, I see. Good"

He made a pause to take a deep breath

"It was in a fire here, in this mansion. Got the luck to die because the smoke, being burned alive is more painful.... Next question"

He didn't gave Gavin a chance to answer or to say something else and Niles was already demanding the next one

"And... it was accidental?"

"No. Next"

"You mean someone wanted to burn the house"

"Exactly. Next"

"With you inside?"

"I don't know if they meant to, but they did. Next"

"Hey, give me a break to process all the information!"

Niles leaned his head confused "I'm answering your questions. Just like you wanted"

"Anyways just wait for me until I ask you another, please"

Niles nooded "Fine"

"So, you died in a fire made intentionally in your house. Okay, you answered a lot already. Just one question, for curiosity. What's after life? You got the chance to see... someting?"

Niles' expression went blanck 

"I-I don't know. I just remember fainting and when I woke up again the fire was extinguished, but it looked like it was long time ago.  
Then I felt... I felt nothing. Neither my breath or my heart beating and I knew I wasn't alive anymore"

"And... did you see your dead body or you just appeared like that?"

"Your questions are very... strange" Niles arched an eyebrow and grinned a little

"Let's better not talk about what is weird here" Gavin answered, smiling back.

"I can't say that isn't true... Well, in fact I don't know how much time I was in that "sleep" mode, because when I wake up the fire was extinguished very long time ago. So, answering your question, it's a yes and a no.  
I didn't see my dead body, but yes the bones remaining." 

Niles shrugged his shoulders "In fact that didn't scared me as much as realizing I was dead"

Gavin remained silent, eyes wide open until he broke the silence with a "Wow"

"Want to keep asking?" 

Gavin nooded "Can I make more?"

"Yes, of course, as much as you want"

"That sounded a little bit sarcastic" Gavin grinned

"Well, maybe it is"

"So, yes or no?"

"Do what you want, won't complain with anything you choose to do"

"Just a couple more. Do you see trough your self-portraits? Like, in novels? To spy?"

"I keep that information for myself

"So that's a yes" Gavin laughed

"And the last one, but maybe is a little bit personal. Why you keep waiting for your brothers to come back if sure they are dead by now? It's passed more than 100 years"

"The answer is easy: I didn't know what year it was. When you told me it was 1854, well..." Niles' tone lowered as the smile on his face vanished

"I'm so sorry to hear it, sorry for bring up the topic"

"No, it's okay" Niles sighed deeply and tried to cherish himself up

Gavin made the attempt to say something but what? He wasn't dead, ghost stuff weren't things he knew about!!  
Finally Niles looked at him again

"I see you are taking all the answers as something normal"

"Well, after the initial "shock" of,you know, dead people, I'm better  
As I said before, I'm still a little bit scared, but better now, just recovering.  
Tho what you said is interesting, I'm at the edge on the bed now listening to it"

"Even the bones part?"

"Yes! What surprised me the most you said that didn't scare you a lot. I'd be trembling of fear!"

Niles smiled, he didn't expect Gavin to like what he was saying "You sure are a weird person, Gavin"

"Said the ghost"

"Well, I can't say that isn't true. You can be the weird in life and I am the one in death if you want"

"Yes, looks fair enough"

They then let out some little laughs to make the atmosphere now totally calm, Gavin didn't look that nervous either, and that was a good thing

"So... uhm, can we get out of here?" Gavin asked

"Is there a reason?"

"This mansion is too big to be just in one room, right?"

Niles rolled his eyes and nooded, still with that smile "Sure. But, now it's my time to ask you something.  
Hope you don't mind if I float. I don't have to hide it now you know I'm dead"

"Wait, wait, you can float?"

"I can't, I do. I think all ghosts float, and let's be honest, is better than walking. When you came here yesterday, I had to walk for the first time in years and it was simply the worst, really unconfortable"

Gavin just said a "mmhm" before talking again "And the wall thing?"

"The what?"

"I've read in novels ghost can go trough walls"

Niles just floated to the nearest wall and extended his arm, that dissapeared inside of it, and Gavin was sure it appeared in the room next to the one they were at that moment

"Question answered?"

"Just if you don't go trough me or something, would be weird"

"I don't want to feel your pulsating, full of blood insides either."

Gavin then got up from the bed again and went to Niles' direction,putting a hand on his shoulder,but nothing happened

"You know some of us can have psysical form and are able to grab things, others can eat too and that type of things, right? Now please stop touching me"

Gavin quit his hand quickly "Sorry"

"It's okay, now if you want so much to leave this room, then do so. You're free to visit as many places as you want"

"By my own?"

"Is that a problem? I already know this mansion well enough. I'll be on the library if you need something"

Gavin shrugged his shoulders "Okay I guess"

Niles then took out a pocket watch, just as Gavin guessed when they were having breakfast. He looked at it and tought for a second before looking again at Gavin, putting the watch again inside his pocket

"One last thing: please be in the dinning room at 1 pm for lunch, and it'll be great if you arrive on time. There's a wall clock near the stairs"

And without letting Gavin say anything, Niles' body went to one of the room's walls and dissapeared, leavingGavin alone

After Niles leaved, Gavin didn't take a lot of time before getting out of there too and start exploring Nile's mansion  
Unfortunately around a 60% of the rooms where bedrooms.  
Gavin felt lowkey sad when seeing that, a lot of rooms for a lot of guesses and looks like Niles has been alone for more time than he wants to think about

He had to go upstairs to find the interesting rooms, starting with the salon. And if Gavin tought the dinner room was big, this was around three times its size  
Absolutely precious, with lots of decoration and little details in wall and floor. They looked fancy and shiny, tho there wasn't sunlight to shine through the enormous windows and iluminate the place to make sure what Gavin was thinking was true or not

He saw a big piano in one of the corners of the salon. Gavin realized it was totally covered by dust except 6 notes,that had finger marks on them

The not dusty notes made Gavin stay there a couple of minutes thinking why they weren't covered by dust as the rest of the instrument, but his investigations skills weren't the ones as they were when he was working for the police. It has been really long time since he left that life,start a new one far away from murderers and that kind of things  
So he decided not to put the same attention to it as he would do if he were a 24 young man working in the police force, leaving the piano and its dusty notes in peace while he was looking for more interesting rooms

Gavin then stopped in front of what looked like the bedroom Niles used the most  
Why he knew that? Easy, was the fanciest bedroom Gavin has ever seen  
He refused to enter, even tho Niles told him he could go to any place he wanted, Gavin didn't want to enter in other's bedroom, even if Niles just did that to him, but he was the owner of the mansion so Gavin tought he could do that if he wanted 

He found funny it was just next the salon. Gavin imagined Niles in a party with lot of people, he feeling bad and going to sleep but his room is so close the salon he can't because the noise.

"Putting a bedroom near a salon should be fucking ilegal"

He said out loud, turning automatically arround, lowkey waiting for Niles to appear and tell him to be careful wity his language.  
But Niles wasn't there, as he said, he will be im the library until 1 pm, and Gavin didn't even know what time it was, he had been so lost in his own toughts he didn't have a real perception of time at that moment  
And that happens always, he starts to think and when he goes back to reality, hours have passed  
Another wall clock in a wall inside Niles' bedroom solve his doubt: 12:13  
It only gave him enough time to see more places in the second floor, that were all bedrooms again, and went back to the dinning room just at 13:00 pm, puntual, as Niles wnated him to be

Gavin even felt a little bit proud of himself for arriving on time, he doesn't know why that made him feel good, but it did and he wasn't going to complain to that feeling.

Everything was already in the table, like when he went to have breakfast. Gavin knew there was too much food cooked, even tho it only passed a couple of hours.  
A cold shiver run trough his spine, that feeling screaming at him somthing was wrong  
He discarted poisoned food as he said when he was arguing with Nines in his bedroom, but somthing was happening for sure

"Glad to see you were puntual" Niles was seated on the same chair than when having breakfast

"It the littlest thing I could do, next time let me help you cooking"

"I'm fine by my own, but every help is appreciated"

Gavin nooded, taking a bit of every dish

"You really did a lot..."

"I haven't had someone to have lunch with me since I died, so maybe I got too excited" Niles slightly smiled, staring at how Gavin was eating, the same he did that morning

"Won't you eat too?" Gavin asked, pointing at Niles' empty plate

"I can't eat. Some ghosts can, but I don't" Niles said sadly "I really miss doing it, not going to lie"

That demostrated Gavin's tought that morning were true: Niles was really drinking from an empty cup hours before  
Gavin was quiet a moment, giving him time to think more questions

"Niles"

"Yes?"

"Imagine I just fly and run away from here, would you chase me?"

Niles raised an eyebrow surprised "Do you have some memory problems? I told you were free to go. And anyways, I think I said too I can't get out of the house, so..."

"You can't"

"I don't know if other ghosts can, maybe I'm just not powerful enough to"

That was the answer Gavin was waiting for

"So, you can't leave the mansion"

"True"

"And you can't eat either...Then how you get all the food I'm having now?"

Niles smiled again "Good question. But I'm afraid it's not recomendable I tell you. You will surely pass out again and I don't really want that" Niles said, as if it wasn't a very important thing

"Okay, I'm scared now, please don't say this is some weird shit-"

"Language"

"...Thing" Gavin finished the sentence

"It's as weird as all that is happening now, let's be honest"

"You're scaring me more not telling me what I'm eating that actually doing"

"You really like insisting, right?" Niles huffed, an annoying tone in his voice

"Tell me and I won't insist more"

Niles the rolled his eyes 

"I told you there are lot of types of ghosts, right? Imagine there's a list of them, from 1 to 10. 1 being the less powerful ghosts, lost souls for example, and 10 the dangerous and deadly ones"

Gavin nooded as a signal of being understanding

"Good. I'd be like in a 3 or maybe 4 level. Not deadly nor powerful, just a normal kind of ghost.  
As you can imagine by all the legends or tells they told you about us, we like to scare people... wich is false depending on who you ask.  
Anyways. For creating a good ambient to scare mortal, we do something I like to call 'proyections'"

Gavin tilted his head confused

"So" Niles continued "These proyections are the same as what you call... ilusions. You think and feel they are real but they aren't"

"So.. uhm... anything I'm eating is real?"

"Exactly. It's all a proyection. You eat and feel your hunger dissapears, the flavour of the food in your mouth, but you didn't actually eat anything"

Gavin crossed his arms and sighed deeply "I'm eating ghost food, fuc... great"

"You can call it what you want, the important thing is that you will never be hungry no matter if the food isn't real. Because it's a mental thing. I can make all your being think it's real, and the proyection will act like it is. But if someone sees us right now, they would see you eating nothing and talking alone"

"They wouldn't see you?"

"If I don't want them to see me, they won't. It's for protect myself, if they see me going here and there in an abandoned mansion, they surely will go for me or something"

"This is getting weirder, you sure this isn't a dream?"

"Unfortunately no"

"Great. The ghost thing wasn't enough that now I know a ghost who does magical stuff..."

"It isn't magic, nothing related to ghosts is. Sobrenatural isn't the same as magical"

"What's even the difference?"

"Magic doesn't exist, of course" Niles held a laugh "Everyone knows it"

"Pardon me, then, I didn't know dead people could go back to life and tell me what should I know and what no"

"We should stop eating together, we had an argue too while having breakfast"

"I-I'm not arguing! Besides, you can call this eating if this isn't real!"

"It is as long as I want it to be.I could create a knife and stab you and you would die because of it even tho the weapon is an ilusion"

That left Gavin quiet for some seconds before saying in low voice "Please don't stab me", Niles answering with a "Got it"

"You know" Gavin crossed his arms and legs and even let out a little grin "I still don't believe you're doing it because you pity me. Even tough you said no, you want something. Anyone does anything for free, and I'm sure not even ghosts do. You're offering me more than I even asked for, but I don't know why"

Niles couldn't hide his surprised look, surely not expecting Gavin to be that... concious about things

"It's an invitation"

"For what?"

Niles looked away, like if he were looking for the right words

"Stay"

Gavin chuckled lowly

"So, the thing is that you want me to stay here, with you?"

"Yes. I just think it would be nice having you around,maybe you're not the most elegant nor intelligent person I've met, and that in just one day and a half we had three argues, but you're the first person I've talked with since I died, and your conversations can be sometimes interesting.. guess now you're the one who pity others, it's true this situation and reasons can be, how to say it, embarrassing?"

Gavin wasn't going to lie, he felt slightly unconfortable. Niles wasn't a bad guy, well, he maybe treatened him a couple of times and he could have died because a heart attack due to his scares in more than one occasion.  
But staying? He already had his life done. Maybe no one was waiting for him at home, that he just hated his job and everything and everyone in that town...

"It was truly a terrible idea to ask it. My apologies" Niles said when he saw he didn't say anything

"What would you do if I stay?" He said after some time

"All that I could give. This place is hidden by proyections, if I don't want someone to find us, they won't, so I'll give you protection against people who want to hurt you, in case there are.  
I can create too, as you can see, all the food and drinks you need and want.  
Basically you can have a relaxed life, without worrying about anything"

"Would I be able to get out of here if wanted or I would be unable to, like you are?"

"Of course not, if you can go outside, do it... until there's the day you can't"

"And... and why me? Why do you want me to stay and not any other person who could have come here before me?"

"I usually scare everyone who enters here, I'm a ghost, afterall, that's my job. But when you came I had a huch, and it was telling me not to scare you, and to let you stay instead"

"Lord save huchs from the other side" Gavin joked, making Niles laugh too for several seconds until they could stop

"So, coming back to the main topic... would you say yes? Niles' smile went wider, more... childish, even full of hope

"Yeah, why not, I don't have anything to lost either. Besides, now I've seen shit like this, I don't know if normal life is the best option now. Tho of you have asked me before knowing you were dead, I would have said no and get out of here, not going to lie"

Gavin said, and, for the first time without being shut by Niles for swearing. He instead just relaxed totally his posture and expression, and Gavin could swear his eyes were shinning of excitement

"You better then go to your house to get some clothes and personal objects if you want to"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I will

Niles smiled wide at the alive one

"Thank you, Gavin"

"Let's see how this goes, Niles"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me!!  
> I really hope you liked this first part of the au  
> I don't know when I will write more because this was supposed to end here but I don't really want to either  
> Sooo stay tunned I guess!


End file.
